Kurojijo OC Background
by AnimeROL
Summary: After resiving a some questions about my OCs in my story Kurojijo, I've dicided to submit an OC background summary in hopes of clearing things up. Loves to my readers!


Kurojijo OC 1:

Name: Beset Aahuti Kafele

Name meaning:

-Beset: Protector

-Aahuti: Sacrifice

-Kafele: Would die for

Origin: Egypt

Height: 5' 7"

Age: 17 forever

Hair colour: Dark red

Skin tone: Dark tan

Eye colour: Purple

Type: Demon

Beset was sold into slavery at a young age by her alcoholic/drug addicted parents from her home in Cairo, Egypt. She was always and independent hard worker who did what ever she could to take care of her parents that never bothered to take care of her. After she was sold to the slave trader she was taken to England to be sold on the black market. There she met Alliona (Alli). Alli was mute long before she had ever met Beset. But after plenty of attempts late at night when the slave driver was asleep and they were locked up for the night; she spoke her first word in year. "Promise?" was her answer to her sister's dream of breaking free together and living together forever (even after she began to speak again, she would often whisper what she wished to say to her sister who would relay it for her).The next day they were sold together to the head of the noble Gelbrook family. Their owner was a manipulative abusive man and after four years Beset and Alli ran away at the ages of ten and eight. For years they lived on the streets together, stealing to live and later Beset's hooking also provided food for them.

They were as happy as they could be - happier then they had been in their previous lives anyways. That is, until the fateful night they met Alexander Bathe (pronounced B-AH-TH). Alexander would bring them out for diner atleast twice a week if not more. After a while he told them that he was a nobleman and that he wished for them to come live with him at his manor house. Things where finally looking up for them. But when they got to the manor everything changed. Alexander began to act weirdly, voilently. He brought them down to the basement and handed them off to others where they were tortured for a year. They never saw him again.

After a year of turture, Beset is forced to watch her sister be raped and murded only hours before she gives birth to her daughter. She names the baby Alliona Meadow (even though Alli's middle name is never spoken in the story this is the given name in her OC background) after her sister. The blissful motherly moment is short lived though. Only moments after Alliona is born she is taken away from her mother and drowned in the river. Beset is uterly alone. To make things worse, she is offered as a sacrifise the following night. One the brink of death beset cries out to the Darkness, the Powers of Evil. Nobody answers her cries, sho she has to save herself. She sells her soul to the Devil for the power to kill the men who killed her daughter and sister. Thus, Beset Aahuti Kafele is reborn... a demon.

After She killed the men and set the other women free, she returned to her life on the streets. She tryed for a long time to kill herself but found that to be utterly impossable. After MANY failed attempts, she stopped trying. After a few weeks Beset found herself a new companion; a kitten she named Alliona. She finally had a purpose again, a life to protect and a mouth to feed. She lived with her Alli cat together on the streets untill...

...

...

...

Read the next chapter to find out! XD

OC background II:

Name: Alliona (Alli) Meadow Kafele (sister)

Name meaning:

-Alliona: N/A

-Meadow: a grassy field

-Kafele: Would die for

Origin: Irland

Height: 4' 5"

Age: 15

Hair colour: Silver-blond

Skin tone: Alabaster

Eye colour: Coffee brown

Type: Human

Alliona was left in a work house in her home country of Irland when she was a newborn. After three years she was purchased, but on the way back from the workhouse to her new owner's house, the carage was held up. Along with money and jewelry, Alli was also taken. The man that took her trued to get a ransom for her but quickly realized that she was just a peice of property to the family, so he sold her instead to a slave driver that was passing through. For two years she lived in that wagon, an unwanted slave. After a year she was taken into the driver's tent. A short while later, she was returned to the wagon. She didn't speak after that. Until she met Beset six months later. After listening to Beset's stories and dreams of freedom night after night, Alli grew to love the girl who was chained next to her. One night, Beset made a promise that they would escape together and live together as sisters. Alli, finding this irresistable, spoke her first word in a year and a half: "Promise?" They held hands as they slept that night, sealing their gave Alliona her name first thing the next morning before they were finally sold. Their owner was a vile, hateful man who would beat them whenever he pleased. They only lived under his tyrany for three years before they managed to escape into the streets in the cover of night.

They lived on the streets stealing to survive. Alli descovered Beset's other means of getting money and food for them after Beset began coming home with far more then she normally did. Curious, Alli followed her sister one night and watched her get taken into a man's house. After growing up on the streets, Alli knew immediately what was happening. Though she didn't approve (and never hid that fact from her sister) she did like having more food. She knew that Beset would literally do anything for her, and this just proved how much her sister loved her. After a few years, Beset brought Alexander Bathe (pronounced B-AH-TH) back to their ally. For the next several weeks, Alexander took both Beset and Alliona out to diner a few times a week. One night he told them that he was a noble man and that he wished for them to come live with him in his manor house. Alli - who was dreaming of a happy, normal life with a family unit - and Beset - who was dreaming of marrying Alexander and finally having a home - went with him no questions asked. But after they got to the manor, Alexander changed. He became very violent and yanked on Alli's arm to get her out of the carrage, laughing when she fell to the ground. Beset tried to fight him off, but he was no longer alone. They dragged the girls down into the basement of the house where Alexander left them. They were tortured for a year, and they never saw Alexander again.

After a years time, Alli and a very pregnant Beset were the only women left in there cell, but there where five other that were full. One fateful night, one of the men - the one with the red hair who would often favor Beset for his sexual releases - came into the cell. Beset stood up to go to put herself between him and her sister, but she was weak with hunger and thirst and fell to the floor like a rage doll when he swatted her away. He then grabbed Alliona and dragged her out of the cage and raped her, snapping her neck when she fought to hard. He body was burned to ashes and dumped in the river out back. Beset was alone again, that is until her water broke moments later and her baby was delivered the following day.

OC background III:

Name: Alliona Meadow Kafele (the daughter)

Meaning:

-Alliona: N/A

-Meadow: A grassy field

-Kafele: Would die for

Origin: England

Height: 1'

Age: New born

Hair colour: Medium red (only had a little bit of hair)

Skin tone: Light tan

Eye colour: Coffee brown

Type: Human

Alliona was born in the basement that had surved as her mother and aunt's turture chamber. She was the product of rape from one of the turturers, Jerry Noton (the redheaded one). Alliona was named after her late aunt by her mother, but was taken away before Beset ever got to hold her. Alliona only lived fifteen minutes before her father took her out back and drowned her in the river. He then burned her body and threw the ashes into the river, just the same as her aunts'.

OC Backgroung IV:

Name: Alliona (kitten)

Meaning:

-Alliona: N/A

Origin: England

Age: eight weeks

Hair colour: White-silver

Eye colour: Coffee brown

Type: Feline (cat)

Alliona met Beset one night when she was looking for something to eat in the garbage. Being so tiny can come in handy sometimes...this was not one of those times. Alliona crawled into a can to lick out any left over food, but couldn't get herself back out. Her frantic movements sent the can rolling down the mound of garbage and to Beset's feet. The demon took the can in her hand and freed the tiny kitten. With tears in her eyes, Beset named her Alliona. Alli ans Beset have been unseperable since. But one day while Beset was trying to steal some money for food, she tryed to steal from a rich noble boy with black blue hair and an eye patch. The boy had a butler at his side who was clad in all black and white. Beset took the boys walet when she 'accidently' fell into him. All would have been well if the butler hadn't...

...

...

...

Read the next chapter to find out what that butler did! XD


End file.
